Coco Conners
Colandrea "Coco" Conners is an attending economics student at Winchester University and the leading treasurer for the Coalition of Racial Equality student union. She is a major character in the indie film ''Dear White People'', portrayed by Teyonah Parris, and the Netflix adaption series of the same name, portrayed by Antoinette Robertson. Character Coco lives much of her life on campus similarly to how she developed. Though she has had traumatic experiences in her childhood, she typically settles alongisde a small group of white women at Winchester and clashes heavily with her former best friend Sam, especially in terms of how they choose to live as black women. Story Early Life Coco Conners was born and raised in her early life in Hyde Park, Chicago, where she was exposed to and experienced a lot of violence.Dear White People: Volume 1: Chapter VI First Days New Arrivals To be added Alpha Delta Rho Coco wanted to join the Alpha Delta Rhos because of how popular they are with the boys, specifically Troy. She also wants to make herself more palatable by toning down her "blackness" and joining a sorority. She was in charge of booking a venue for the sorority's Sassy But Classy etiquette tea. Whenever Karen called Coco had to say "Greetings big sister Too Fabulous! No man can resist you how may I assist you?" Once Coco heads over to Karen's apartment 212 she hears through the door the three members of Alpha Delta Rho making fun of her "hometown" always moving further north. Karen states that they wish they got Sam to be a member of their sorority because "That girl's gonna change the world". Fed up with being treated disrespectfully Coco charges into the room insulting each member on intelligence, hygiene, and more before slamming her pin on the counter and leaving with the washing detergent she came in with (probably to do the members' laundry). Audition Coco met with producer Helmut West, submitting an audition for a new reality show. Vlogging With the words of Helmut West in her mind, Coco began to record a new vlog, deciding to put forth a facade. She spoke about a girl whom asked about her hair and critcized white women that tend to tan. After uploading the video, she recorded a response to Dear White People, in which she ridiculed the show's purpose.Dear White People Dear Black People With makeup and a blonde wig atop her head, Coco entered Garmin House to attend the Dear Black People Halloween party, seeing a sea of students in varying costumes and blackface. Pulling out her phone, she began a short livestream, asking why white people were obsessed with being black and why black women are obsessed with Barbie doll wigs. Growing even more uneased by the display, she witnessed as a party attendee mocked her dialogue from a vlog. Coco calls Kurt, expressing her discomfort with the party. Upon the arrival of the Black Student Union and a collection of other student unions and the ensuing chaos, Coco encountered Sam at the base of the stairs, in which she monologued that the white students on campus could care less about the issues black students faced and that they wish to emulate them for the night; she added that she had no desire to protest the party before storming out, removing her wig as she was pressed to tears. Black Caucus To be addedDear White People: Volume 1: Chapter I Confronting Sam Getting ready for the day, Coco was given an envelop from underneath the door, receiving an invitation to a Pegasus party. Dining in Bechet Hall for breakfast, Coco conversed between her three friends over receiving invitations. Between their conversation, they were interrupted to a boardcast of her voice remixed and autotuned on Dear White People. Upset, she and her crew followed her to the radio booth, confronting Sam on the slander. After asking if dragging other black women was her form of activism, Coco cited Sam's light-skin privileges and addressed that if she did not come to terms with that, she had no room to speak. Later that evening, she attends the Pegasus party with Muffy Tuttle; the women were approached by Chad Townsend, who complimented their beauty. Downstairs by the door, Coco heard as Karen called out to her, requesting to enter the gathering. Though she expressed knowing the girls, Coco shuts them out and had admitted having a power-gasm. Receiving a text from Troy, she hurries back to her dorm room to change clothes; on her way out, she finds Sam at her door, presenting an envelop to her and requesting that she did not open it in front of her before leaving. Coco eventually opens to find an apology and a goldie as a peace offering.Dear White People: Volume 1: Chapter IV Town Hall to be addedDear White People: Volume 1: Chapter X Pride Night Coco accompanied Kelsey at a Pride dance party at the campus studio. The two women happily danced among the crowd until the arrival of Troy, prompting her to move elsewhere from his sights. Returning to the dormitory, she bumps into Lionel, warning him to watch his step and to inform his roommate to stay away from her.Dear White People: Volume 2: Chapter III Unexpected Surprise Retreating to her dorm room, collapsing atop her bed while eating red licorice, Coco attempted to nap, while her roommate Kelsey Philips redecorated a shelf and consistently spoke with her. Eventually, Coco arose from the mattress, Kelsey commented on her roommate's sudden consumption of licorice. The two stared at one another, glancing at the trash bin before they hurried to it, revealing Coco's positive pregnancy test. While waiting for the nurse to be called on in a clinic, she contemplated the decision to continue her pregnancy; she would return to campus to inform Troy of her condition and instruct him to sober and prepare for parenthood. Coco thought of saying her farewells to Sam upon dropping out of Winchester University. Years past, she shares excitement with her maturing daughter Penelope, who is accepted into Winchester. As she gave Penelope words of engagement, Coco was brought back to reality, a nurse calling her name for the doctor's visit.Dear White People: Volume 2: Chapter IV A Mourning Sam The Trip Ahead Coco was informed by Tina White through text messages of the death of William White. Through their conversation, she packed her bags and luggages and hurried to the school's front, where she met concerns from Sam and Joelle on joining the two on the trip.Dear White People: Volume 2: Chapter IX Sorrowful Tears to be added Funeral to be added Attendance Quotes Gallery :See Gallery. DWPV1_Coco.jpg References Navigation | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Connors Coco Conners Coco Conners Coco Conners Coco Conners Coco Conners Coco